Dad
by denisaomine8
Summary: Summary ada di dalem story.. jadi kalau mau baca, tinggal klik title fanfic ini v


_**Dad..**_

**Bleach**** Tite Kubo**

**Kuroko No Basket **** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family, Humor, Drama (maybe?)**

**Summary : **" Dad.."/" TIDAAAAAAK—TETSUYA, JANGAN MATI SEKARANG—AYAH AKAN SEGERA MEMBAWAMU KE RUMAH SAKIT!"/" Aku tidak akan mati, Dad. Memang aku _mau_ mati?"/Kisah keluarga kecil Grimmjow-Aomine-Kuroko /ffn for BleachXKuroBasu Fandom.

Grimmjow stress.

Banyak hal yang dipikirkannya selain perusahaannya—

_Anak-anaknya._

Terutama putra bungsunya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Salah satu pria yang amat disayanginya selain Aomine Daiki. Bermahkota biru terang dan hamparan langit biru tak berawan di kedua mata besarnya yang menunjukkan betapa imuuutnya dia. Kulitnya putih pucat, dan wajahnya yang _stoic_ itu..—

—_Tunggu_.

Wajah _stoic_?

Sial, gara-gara si _emo_ Ulquiorra, pangeran Jeager Jaquez yang baru genap berusia 16 tahun dua bulan yang lalu ini—ketularan _stoic_ yang gak jauh beda dengan si _emo_ bermarga Schiffer tersebut. _Emotionless_-_disaster_—penyakit (yang bisa jadi) membuatnya jarang bicara, dan sulit untuk menceritakan apapun mengenai dirinya sendiri pada Grimmjow selaku ayah yang bersangkutan sebagaimana hubungan normal antara anak lelaki terhadap ayahnya.

Tetsuya berbeda dengan Aomine, si sulung beda setengah tahun_. Sungguh-sungguh berbeda_. Aomine sendiri adalah tipikal pemuda yang .. benar-benar mewarisi sifat sang ayah. Caranya menyeringai, mengumpat, merutuk, atau apapun hal yang dimilki oleh Grimmjow, semuanya ada dalam diri Aomine. Dan konon menurut catatan sejarah keluarga Jeager Jaquez, Aomine adalah satu-satunya generasi ke-13 Jeager Jaquez yang memiliki kecerdasan sedalam kolam ikan.

.

_Hari Ayah_.

Hari yang membahagiakan untuk semua penduduk Teikou High. Termasuk para Kiseki No Sedai—geng'nya Aomine dan Kuroko.

Entah karena hari tersebut hari spesial atau apa, Akashi Seijuurou memulai pembicaraan dengan para anggotanya di suatu rapat—_err.. mungkin?_—di taman belakang sekolah mereka.

" Ayahku mau datang. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

**Wow.**

Ayah Akashi, Sousuke Aizen, termasuk pria konglomerat yang kerjanya tidak lain adalah mondar-mandir ke luar negri. Bisnis ritel-nya yang tersebar di berbagai belahan bumi Eropa dan Amerika Serikat membuatnya tidak mungkin coret mustahil untuk mempunyai waktu walau hanya satu jam saja bersama Akashi sendiri.

" _Well_.. ayahku ambil liburannya selama hari Ayah, kok—dua atau tiga hari'an. Tenang saja." Begitulah lanjutnya begitu melihat wajah ke-enam temannya—Kise, Aomine, Kagami, Midorima, Kuroko dan Murasakibara (walau gak nampak jelas alias remang-remang)—pasang wajah '_E—gile, bokap lo mau dateng?_'

Sulit dipercaya kalau Keluarga Aizen gak sanggup untuk membeli sebuah tiket pesawat ke luar negri.

" Ayahku mau datang—_ssu_!" ujar Kise penuh semangat. Ayahnya, Ichigo Kurosaki memang seorang direktur yang lebih banyak menggunakan waktu untuk bersama keluarganya dibanding di kantor. Jadi tidak sulit baginya untuk mengundang ayahnya untuk datang.

" _Boku wa moo, nanodayo_." Tambah Midorima. Pemuda dengan surai hijau ini memiliki ayah yang hebat dalam bidang masak memasak, yakni Kensei Muguruma. Meski rumahnya sering mengalami keributan karena ibunya yang rada-rada autis dan kekanakan, Mashiro Kuna—membuat masalah dengan Kensei, tapi Kensei bukanlah pria yang membesar-besarkan masalah sampai serius. Apalagi dengan perempuan—yang sekaligus istrinya.

" _Baboon _ laknat itu sih pasti datang." dengus Kagami. Entah kenapa, hanya dia sendiri yang enggan menyebut Renji Abarai—_yang tidak jelas spesiesnya apa, Baboon atau Nanas?_—dengan 'Ayah'.

" Mungkin.." ungkap Murasakibara. Mempunyai ayah yang hanya sibuk dengan buku-buku favoritnya, membuat Murasakibara hanya mampu berkata 'mungkin' daripada 'pasti'. Tsukishima Shuukurou bukan tipikal orang yang menghabiskan waktunya melakukan hal _selain_ membaca buku.

Lalu semuanya menoleh kepada Kuroko dan Aomine. Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat—mempersilakan keduanya menjawab. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

" Aomine? Kuroko?"

..

**~FLASHBACK~**

'_Maaf ya anak-anak. Hari ini ayah banyak rapat di perusahaan, gak bisa ayah gak pulang untuk 2 hari kedepan, jadi kalian rayakan sendiri saja hari Ayah'nya yah? Jika butuh apa-apa, ambil kartu ATM di lemari ayah. Kalau ayah sempat—janji deh, ayah bakal pulang dan datang kesana. Oke?'_

_You're so fucking hell, Old man—rutuk Aomine dalam hati setelah membaca memo yang tergeletak diatas meja makan tersebut. Kuroko yang berada di sebelahnya menatapnya datar—tersirat aura muram yang muncul darinya._

" _Dad..?" gumamnya—penuh dengan kesedihan yang mendalam saat dia menggumamkan nama ayahnya—walau tak dia tampakkan sedemikian rupa._

_Aomine tersenyum memaksa, lalu tangan kanannya memegang dan mengusap kepala mungil Kuroko._

" _Dad pergi lagi. Gak apa-apa ya?"_

_Tak ada jawaban._

_Tak beberapa lama kemudian, pria bermahkota biru langit ini menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan sang kakak bersurai midnight, Aomine Daiki, lalu menangis dalam diam._

" _Padadal, kami cuma memintamu untuk datang ke acara itu.."_

_Seandainya saja—apa yang diinginkan sang pemuda sangar—namun berhati lembut—seperti Aomine ini bisa terdengar sampai ke telinga ayahnya di tempatnya berada._

_Sial._

_Aomine sangat ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya pada ibunya, Yoruichi Shihouin. Namun sayangnya, ibu mereka telah meninggal saat mereka masih berumur 4 tahun._

_Ah—bahkan sang pemuda sangar seperti Aomine, tak terasa telah menitikkan air mata bersama dengan adiknya. Iris dark jeansnya tenggelam dalam genangan air mata._

—_dan jangan lupa akan genangan besar ingus yang meler dari hidungnya Aomine._

_**~FlashbAck : Off~**_

***.*.*.***

" Tetsu, lebih baik kau tidur saja. Tak baik untukmu tidur selarut ini." saran Aomine begitu Kuroko masih nyaman berada di sofanya—menunggu ayahnya pulang sambil bermain PSP miliknya.

" Kau sendiri?"

" Aku bakal marah-marahin _Old man_ saat dia pulang nanti. Kau mah, mending tidur saja sana."

" Aomine-kun, aku **bukan** anak kecil. Umurku sama denganmu. 16 tahun, ingat itu."

" Tapi kau kan masih kecil! Tak baik untukmu tidur malam-malam begini—lagipula, tubuhmu mungil macam bocah SMP! Bagaimana kau bisa tumbuh membanggakan sepertiku dan Dad kalau kau tidur selarut ini—HAA?!" terdapat nada intimidasi sekaligus nada narsisme pada apa yang diucapkan Aomine barusan.

Nampaknya Aomine harus menghentikan ceramahnya begitu Kuroko menempatkan kepalanya di paha Aomine—menjadikannya sebagai bantal darurat.

" Kalau begini, aku juga bisa menunggui Dad. Dan **kau**, tak bisa memerintahku lagi." Ujarnya pelan pada Aomine—namun sarat akan sarkasme.

Alangkah terkejutnya sang _Jeager Jaquez sulung_ ini begitu _Jeager Jaquez bungsu_ telah mengeluarkan ultimatum, lalu mulai merapatkan kedua matanya, dan bersiap untuk tidur.

" _Kono yaro_..!" umpat Aomine, namun akhirnya terdiam setelah adiknya benar-benar tertidur.

_Bahkan saat tidur pun, Kuroko masih tetap memasang wajah stoic'nya, menyebalkan_—rutuk Aomine.

Namun..

_**HOAAAAAAAHHMM...**_

_Oh, shit._

Aomine mulai ngantuk juga, deh.

Ternyata virus 'kuap' itu bisa menular—hingga membuatnya sekejap menguap, lalu matanya yang mulai remang-remang sebagaimana lampu 5 watt, atau bahkan sampai beberapa-koma-beberapa watt. Ini tanda-tanda mau tidur, nih.

_Tidak sampai 10 detik kemudian.._

Kepala dengan surai biru gelap itu bersandar di kepala sofa. Suara dengkuran halus keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua iris _midnight_nya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan surga mimpi yang diciptakan oleh dewi-dewi dunia mimpi yang cantik-cantik.

—dalam mimpinya, Aomine tengah menari bersama para udang karang cantik jelita dengan gaya macam orang idiot.

—sedangkan dalam mimpi Kuroko, pria cilik ini tengah bersama anjing kesayangannya, Tetsuya #2—yang berukuran dua sampai tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari aslinya, lalu berdiri tegak seperti manusia, dan berpakaian _shihakuso_ hitam, ber-_haori_ putih, dan sebilah pedang yang disematkan di pinggangnya. Tetsuya #2 tengah tersenyum padanya, membuat wajah _stoic_ Kuroko merona.

_Uh-oh_. Kuroko, kau tidak memimpikan bahwa Tetsuya #2 bakal menjadi '_sesuatu yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak tahu apa itu_', kan?

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, mereka tertidur tanpa mengenakan selimut. Padahal cuaca sedang dingin, dan entah karena Aomine lupa atau apa—penghangat ruangannya tidak dia nyalakan.

_Jyaah.. masuk angin deh.._

*.*.*.*

" Hei.. Tetsuya? Aomine? Kenapa kalian tidur disini?"

_**Ahh!**_

Kuroko bangkit dengan cepat dari posisinya semula—bak mumi yang baru kesetrum listrik. Matanya berada dalam kondisi sadar dan tidak sadar.

Sedangkan Aomine, dia masih molor dengan nikmatnya di sofa. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 01.22 tengah malam, dan Grimmjow tak kunjung berhasil membangunkan pangeran Jeager Jaquez nomor satu tersebut.

" Cih. Dasar kucing bangkotan.." umpat Grimmjow.

—**TAP.**

" Tetsuya, ayo kembali ke kamarmu. Kamu harus tidur di tempat yang tepat biar gak telat bangun sekolah besok."

Tidak ada respon berarti yang didapat Grimmjow.

Kedua permata langit yang sayu itu menatap Grimmjow penuh harap. Dan Grimmjow akhirnya tak dapat berkutik.

Grimmjow sudah mengutuk hal ini. jika Kuroko menatapnya begitu, tak ubahnya tatapan Ulquiorra padanya yang memiliki arti tersendiri.

.

" Kh.. baik—baik.. pangeran-pangeran _bangkotan_ku mau digendong rupanya."

.

Grimmjow merendahkan tubuhnya ke bawah—menyodorkan punggungnya kepada Kuroko. Dan Kuroko menyambutnya dengan suka cita—walau tetap dengan _stoic face_'nya.

Akhirnya tubuh mungil itu berhasil menempatkan diri dengan baik di punggung Grimmjow. Lalu Grimmjow berdiri dan meninggalkan Aomine dan ruang tamu yang remang tersebut—dengan menopang berat tubuh Kuroko di atas punggung lebarnya.

Sepanjang melangkah, Kuroko mengencangkan kaitan tangannya pada leher jenjang sang ayah tercinta, lalu membenamkan wajahnya dalam hangatnya tubuh sang ayah yang selama ini merawatnya dengan cukup—bahkan sangat baik.

" Arigatou, _Dad_."

..

...

..

Yang _terakhir_ itu merepotkan.

Menggendong Aomine yang tubuhnya sebesar gorila afrika itu tentu memiliki tingkat ter-sulit melebihi saat dia menggendong Kuroko yang tubuhnya ringan—lantaran tubuhnya mungil.

Aomine tak kunjung menghentikan dengkurannya, membuat ayahnya merasa sedikit geli karena nafas dengkurannya itu menghantam leher jenjangnya yang sudah dingin karena banjir keringatnya sendiri.

Entah karena sebuah mukjizat atau apa, yang jelas Grimmjow bisa mengangkut si _young grizzly_ ini menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Untung Grimmjow tetap mempertahankan desain rumahnya yang cukup luas dan minimalis dengan memiliki lantai sebanyak dua tingkat. Jika dia tetap menuruti saran gila dari para arsitek yang menyuruhnya membangun 3 lantai, habislah dia.

...

Setelah sampai, Grimmjow dengan hati-hati menempatkan Aomine di ranjang-springbed'nya. Ranjangnya terletak tak jauh dari ranjang Kuroko.

Grimmjow mengelap peluh yang meluncur dari dahinya.

Padahal dia sendiri kelelahan karena banyaknya rutinitas kantor yang tak bisa luput dari dirinya.

—_tapi tak apalah._

Walau kelelahan, Grimmjow senang karena bisa menggendong anaknya sekali lagi semenjak ibu mereka meninggal—walau berat dan tingginya bertambah berkali-kali lipat ketimbang dulu.

Suatu kebahagiaan yang bisa mengurangi rasa bersalah pria tersebut karena tak bisa bersama kedua anaknya setiap waktu.

..

" _Dad_?"

Pemuda mungil di ranjang sebelah nampaknya belum tidur. Grimmjow pun berjalan menuju ranjang tersebut dan duduk di tepiannya.

" Ah—kau belum tidur, Tetsuya?" ujarnya sambil mengelus kepala Kuroko.

" Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu."

" Apa itu?"

" Apakah kau akan datang besok, di festival hari Ayah?"

..

_..Hening.._

..

" Semua teman kami bilang bahwa ayah mereka akan datang,"

..

" Entahlah. Tapi aku akan mencari waktu luang sebisanya. Hari ini saja—harusnya aku pergi ke luar kota, tapi aku memilih pulang—"

.

" Dan pergi lagi besok seperti pagi tadi?"

" Ya, mungkin seperti itu—"

" lalu kau akan meninggalkan kami dan menulis memo macam itu lagi?"

" Ya.. ya, kau benar—."

" Aku muak membaca memo itu, _Dad_. Aomine-kun juga."

" Muak kenapa?"

" _Dad_ tahu? Seberapa sedihnya kami saat teman-teman kami bilang bahwa ayah mereka datang pada festival hari Ayah besok. Dan _Dad_ _benar-benar_ gak mengerti kami dengan terus pergi mengurusi hal-hal kantor dibanding mengurusi kami."

" A—ti.. tidak seperti itu Tetsuya—aku—"

" Hentikan. Aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi. Aku sempat berterima kasih padamu karena kukira _Dad_ pulang demi kami—dan mau merayakan bersama hari Ayah besok. Tapi.. malah begini.."

Grimmjow terpaku. Dia tak bisa mengungkapkan apapun lagi. Rasa bersalah kembali menghantui dirinya.

" Kami mengerti kesibukanmu. Tapi mengertilah kami karena kami ini anakmu, Dad, dan bukan barang rongsokan-mu yang tak bisa bicara."

" A—Hei! Kuroko Tetsuya. Sudah cukup atas argumenmu— "

" Aku benci kau. Cepat keluar!" sentak Kuroko untuk pertama kalinya—pada ayahnya sendiri.

_Shit_.

.::*::*::.

" Udang karang.. Udang karang.. Udang karang.." ternyata cinta dan hasrat Aomine akan udang karang tak bisa dibendung lagi.

—lihatlah betapa bahagianya dia saat memeluk boneka dengan bentuk udang karang, hasil dari lotre yang bahkan dia sendiri sedikit gugup saat memainkannya, namun bersikeras untuk memainkannya hanya demi boneka udang karang. Demi BONEKA UDANG KARANG.

Dan Kuroko menatap kebahagiaannya tersebut dengan terus mengawasi setiap inci tubuh berkulit eksotis tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang bermasalah pada diri Aomine hingga pria berwajah sangar tersebut bisa memasang wajah _super-duper-bahagia_'nya.

" Kuroko-_cchi_!"

" Ah.."

" Kok aku gak liat ayah kalian-_ssu_?"

..

" Ayah kami sedang ada urusan penting," ungkap Kuroko," Dan menurutnya, sulit untuk mencari waktu yang tepat di tengah-tengah menumpuknya urusan-urusan kantor,"

" Ooh.. padahal sayang loh,"

Kuroko diam. _Mau bagaimana lagi ?_, pikirnya.

.::*::*::.

Hari semakin panas. Namun tak membuat kemeriahan festival tersebut surut.

Kini geng 'Kiseki No Sedai' kembali mangkal di tempat mereka semula, DPR—Di bawah Pohon Rindang belakang sekolah.

Aomine menjilat es krim batangannya dengan wajah damai. Boneka dengan bentuk udang karang sudah didapatnya. Dan perasaan puas tersebut ternyata cukup berhasil untuk membuatnya tidak ber-melankoli akan ketidaksediaannya sang ayah ke sekolah. Untuk sementara, mungkin.

Namun berbeda halnya dengan Kuroko. Pemuda tersebut nampak lesu dari aslinya. Matanya semakin layu untuk ditatap oleh orang lain. Wajahnya tertunduk seolah-olah sedang berduka cita.

Semua teman-teman se-gengnya mengobrol satu sama lain saat dirinya mulai merasakan pening luar biasa di kepalanya.

".. Mine-kun.. Aomine-kun.." gumamnya.

Tak ada gerakan mulut atau anggota tubuh sang adonis sebagai respon.

" Aomine-kun.."

Yang dipanggil malah asyik memeluk boneka udang karang dan mengobrol dengan Midorima.

Tik. Tik.

1.

2.

3.

Yang diingat Kuroko terakhir kali adalah Tetsuya #2 yang terbang mengelilingi kepalanya dengan dandanan seperti dewa Cupid dan pekikan heboh ala pebasket Kise.

..serta kata-kata umpatan milik Aomine Daiki.

.

.::*::*::.

.

" Tsuya.. Tetsuya.."

" Tetsu.."

Dua pria dari keluarga Jeager Jaquez kini berada di UKS milik SMA Teikou. Aomine yang baru tahu adiknya tak menyadarkan diri sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, mengumpat dirinya sendiri sembari menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Ayahnya? Dia menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang satunya di sisi ranjang satunya sambil menelpon.

Hebat, kan?

Geram, Aomine berdiri dan merebut ponsel dari empunya. Dan rentetan protes meluncur dari mulut sang Kepala keluarga Jeager Jaquez.

" Aomine! Kenapa kau ambil ponselku?! Aku sedang menelpon, kau tahu!"

" KENAPA DISAAT BEGINI KAU MALAH SIBUK MENELPON?! TIDAK TAHUKAH KAU BAHWA SALAH SATU PUTRAMU TIBA-TIBA PINGSAN DAN TAK SADARKAN DIRI SAMPAI SEKARANG?!" sentak Aomine.

" AKU MENELPON PERUSAHAANKU UNTUK MEMBAWA ADIKMU KE RUMAH SAKIT!" sergah Grimmjow.

" KENAPA HARUS MENELPON KANTOR SEGALA!"

" KARENA MEREKA BISA MENCARIKAN RUMAH SAKIT TERBAIK UNTUK ADIKMU! SEGALA SESUATUNYA HANYA UNTUK ADIKMU DAN ANAKKU, KUROKO TETSUYA JEAGER JAQUEZ! KAU MENGERTI?!"

" Aku tak mengerti.." Aomine mendesis pelan. Lalu matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan," Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa memiliki ayah yang bodoh seperti kau!"

" Jaga mulutmu, Jeager Jaquez muda! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku dan sekarang kau bertingkah seolah kau tahu segalanya tentangku!"

" Aku memang tahu segalanya tentang kau! Kau egois, tidak peduli pada orang didekatmu sendiri, tidak berperasaan, kau juga tida—"

" Tutup mulutmu!" Grimmjow mengatupkan rahangnya keras guna menahan emosinya.

" Tutup mulutku untuk apa! Sudah jelas kau tak mementingkan diri kami lagi! Kau membuang kami, Grimmjow—KAU TELAH MENELANTARKAN KAMI!"

Entah kenapa, dada Grimmjow kini berdenyut sakit. Pikirannya sulit mencerna apa yang dialaminya sekarang. Hanya bisa merasakan sakit dan pilu yang menyerang nurani dan pikirannya.

Kuroko adalah pemuda _emotionless_ dan miskin ide, namun dia dengan mudah menyampaikan apapun yang terlintas di pikirannya saat dia memang harus melakukannya.

Sedangkan Aomine adalah pemuda dengan tingkat kecerdasan yang minim, namun dengan sikap berapi-api serta gamblang dan blak-blakan'nya, dapat melontarkan apapun yang dirasakannya saat dia ingin melakukannya.

Sebuah kombinasi unik yang jarang terjadi dalam catatan sejarah persaudaraan di dalam keluarga Jeager Jaquez.

Dia harus bangga akan hal itu.

Grimmjow muda yang dulu adalah seorang bangsawan dan memiliki impian yang tak jauh beda dengan kedua anaknya, bermain kapanpun dan melakukan apapun yang dia mau—namun dibawah naungan sang kakek, Barragan Louisenbarn, dia tak dapat melakukan hal itu semua. Terlepas dari alasan sang Ayah yang meninggal, menyebabkan hak pengasuhannya jatuh ke tangan sang kakek. Seumur hidupnya, hanya sebaris impian yang diidamkannya dan kini telah terwujud.

' _Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin menjadi seorang ayah yang baik.._'

Kini dia mendapatkannya dan kemudian mengabaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang ayah begitu saja.

' _Aku ingin membuat anakku tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia_,'

Kapan dia akan melakukannya? Bahkan kedua anaknya sudah mempertanyakan sikap pertanggung-jawabannya sebagai seorang ayah. Dan sejauh ini, dia tak menemukan seukir senyuman di wajah anak-anaknya.

Apakah.. dia kini gagal menjadi seorang ayah?

Pikiran Grimmjow buyar. Air mata yang sangat jarang dikeluarkannya sudah menggenang di sudut-sudut pelupuk matanya. Namun sebuah suara familiar kini mulai menunjukkan statusnya.

" _Dad._.?"

" Tetsu?" Aomine mendesis, perasaannya sudah lega sekarang.

"TIDAAAAAAK—TETSUYA, JANGAN MATI SEKARANG—AYAH AKAN SEGERA MEMBAWAMU KE RUMAH SAKIT!"

Sekarang, Grimmjow tak ubahnya bagai seorang ayah yang menderita _son complex_. Terlalu berlebihan.

Aomine hanya bisa melongo. Dan wajah Kuroko pun tak terlihat jauh beda dengan Aomine.

Dengan desahan pendek, Kuroko berujar dengan nada datar, namun tersirat kata-kata sarkastik di dalamnya.

" Aku tidak akan mati, Dad. Memang aku _mau_ mati?"

..

_Hening.._

..

" Sejak kapan Dad berpikir bahwa aku bakal segera mati?" tanyanya.

_Hening.._

..

Grimmjow menatap tajam sang adonis duplikatnya yang nyengir selama beberapa detik sebelum yang bersangkutan berujar," Hei.. aku kan hanya ingin membuatmu datang dua kali lebih cepat, _Dad_," lalu dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa dengan nada yang aneh," Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?" lanjutnya.

_Bukankah saat menelponnya tadi, Aomine dengan hebohnya mengatakan bahwa Kuroko masih tak sadarkan diri dan dikhawatirkan bakal segera.. mati?_ Makanya dengan secepat kilat Grimmjow menuju sekolah kedua putra kesayangannya—dan meninggalkan rapat kantornya.

Sekarang Grimmjow baru tahu bahwa dia pun mudah ditipu oleh anaknya sendiri.

" Tapi.. lebih baik begini," ujar Kuroko kalem. Dia memandang sang ayah dengan lembut," Kau sudah disini, bersama kami,"

" Ahahahaha.. iya.."

" Heh, rupanya kau bisa tertawa juga setelah bertengkar denganku, _Oldman_." Aomine nyengir gak karuan. Yang dibalas dengan cengiran khas sang ayah.

" Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya, bocah,"

Kemudian suara tawa pecah di ruangan tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba, suara dari beberapa langkah menginterupsi mereka.

" EEH? GRIMMJOW?!" pekik ke-lima orang pria yang berjalan dengan buntut-buntut yang setia mengikutinya, ehem, maksudnya anak-anaknya, yang tak lama kemudian dikenali sebagai 'teman-teman Aomine dan Kuroko beserta ayah-ayahnya'.

" Lho, _Berry_? Renji? Tsuki? Kensei? Sou?!" pekiknya," Kenapa kalian disini?!"

" Heh _blueberry_ masih mengingatku rupanya.." sebuah senyum jahil terulas di wajah milik ayah Kise Ryouta, Ichigo Kurosaki.

" Wahaha! Rupanya mereka adalah anak-anakmu! Tak kusangka wajahnya mirip dengan kalian ya.."

" Diam, nanas merah!" kini si surai coklat yang menyahut. Yang tak lama diketahui adalah ayah dari sang ketua geng, Sousuke Aizen.

Otomatis Kuroko-Aomine kembali melongo. Dan pertanyaan dalam benak keduanya akhirnya terjawab oleh suara kekehan dan penuturan ayahnya.

" Mereka teman-temanku waktu SMA.." ujarnya ber-nostalgia.

.::*::*::.

Festival sudah berakhir, dan semua pengunjungnya sudah pulang. Begitu pula dengan keluarga kecil kebanggaan kita yang satu ini. mereka berada di mobil _Range Rover Sport_ berwarna hitam milik ayahnya, penat setelah menikmati festival dan kini mobil tersebut meluncur menuju rumahnya.

Aomine masih mengelus-ngelus boneka udangnya dengan perasaan bangga dan penuh suka cita, dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Dan Kuroko tengah menyeruput vanilla blue yang tadi dibelinya setelah keluar dari UKS.

Grimmjow yang sedang menyetir hanya melirik anak-anaknya lewat kaca spion, kemudian terkiki geli.

" Aomine.." Grimmjow memulai pembicaraan," Kayaknya kamu senang sekali dengan boneka udang karang-mu itu. Dapat darimana?"

" Aomine-kun memenangkan lotre di festival tadi, _Dad_." Celetuk Kuroko," Dan hadiahnya adalah boneka itu,"

" Hoo.. lotre." Grimmjow menyeringai," Bicara soal lotre.. tadi aku juga memenangkannya loh.."

" HAA?!" keduanya memekik kaget.

" Tadi, perusahaan milik temanku mengadakan undian berupa lotre. Dan kalian tahu hadiahnya apa?"

Keduanya dengan cepat menggeleng. Lalu kembali menyimak perkataan sang ayah tercinta.

" Liburan ke New York selama 5 hari. Itu hadiah utamanya dan aku mendapatkannya!"

" Wow.." Kuroko yang miskin ekspresi, hanya mampu berkata 'wow', namun batinnya terlonjak kegirangan.

" _Dad_ memang hebat! Kapan kita kesana?!" pekik Aomine. Dia tak henti-hentinya nyengir bahagia sejak ayahnya bilang 'menang lotre' beberapa menit yang lalu.

" Saat ulang tahunku, 31 Juli."

" Berarti setelah kita selesai ujian semester?" ujar Kuroko.

" Yups."

" Dan aku boleh membawa Tetsuya #2 saat kita pergi?"

" A—apa?! Y.. ya.. b-boleh saja! Tapi kau harus pakai tas khusus untuk membawa hewan peliharaan ya! Nanti ayah belikan untukmu,"

" HOREEEEEEEEEE!" Aomine berteriak kegirangan bagai anak kecil. Dan itu membuat senyuman tulus yang terukir tak bisa hilang dari wajah tampannya.

..

—_Grimmjow berjanji. Dia akan menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Aomine dan Kuroko mulai sekarang.. dan selamanya_.

..

\(^w^)—OWARI— (^O^)/

#Author nangis bombay setelah membaca ff ini. Komen, Like, RnR, sama Favorite'nye ya.. ditungguin sama Author paling cantik ini *dihajar massa*


End file.
